Rosalina Princess of Dreams - Small unknown Backstory
by TMEAFanfics
Summary: You have all seen Rosalina's backstory. But is it actually real? What actually happend to her mother...? Her father...? And how did she meet the Lumas?


My name is Rosalina. I Dont really remember my last name... But where should I Start? Everyone knows me for who I am, but... I'm not actually that kind of person. Yes, I know, I Still came from a small family who I abandoned, but I didn't actually meet the Lumas first. I Am ashamed to lie to such a hero, but I guess I Can tell someone now. I Can tell you...

{{{ Rosalina, guardian of dreams, a small backstory }}}

It was late that night, the night I discovered who I truly was. I was asleep, I had a odd dream, someone was calling me, they needed my help, I saw them, but what could this mean? I Saw that there was a rampaging monster trotting towards him... I Stood, gasping for a moment, but then the boy saw me, he could see me?

''Please, get rid of it... Rosalina!'' He knew my name? That was confusing.

''Who are you? How do you know my name?'' I Baffled.

''Please! Princess! Help!'' The boy responded. It got closer now, I Could feel a spark inside me that I could do this. Even though I was in my pajamas. I Cautiously walked up to the monster, It still charged, but seeming to notice me, stopped. I Was shocked, but I placed my hand on its horn, and it turned to millions of stars. Fascinated, I Stood, watching them. They swooped towards me, I Smiled and cuffed some In my hands and threw it into the air in tons of little sparkles. It took me a while to realize I was floating, In the air, the stardust surrounding me as a warm presence. I Held out my hand to see I Had a enchanting wand, topped with a gold shimmering star. My pajamas swirled down to a light blue dress and formed some black shoes to comfort my feet.

''Princess Rosalina, Guardian of dreams, I Bow down before you, as you have defeated the nightmare'' The boy smiled, leaning down.

Astonished, I Turned around, my dress forming a brilliant spin of stars.

''I...I... Didn't know I could do that...''. ''Your the Guardian of dreams, the only one who could defeat him, We all bow down before you...''.

I Smiled, it was faint but I didn't want to let this boy down. But, a whole new story? I was the Guardian of dreams? A Crowd of people galloped towards me, skidding down to their legs in honor.

''I, I didn't know... This is all a dream?'' I Asked.

''Yes,'' a woman in the crowd nodded.

''But its real - This is your new home now, in dreams... To help those In need of you to defeat their nightmares''.

Wait... Excuse me? The dreams were now my home?

''What do you mean?''.

''Well, you wasn't told? The dream world protects you, you shall never be defeated... But I'm afraid to say that reality will soon be no more''. She warmly smiled.

''Wait?! What do you mean?! My momma, my papa! I Want them! I Want to see them!'' I Cried, falling to the ground, the glow around me fading.

''Princess, do not cry, They are safe, always in your heart... It could be you and them, or just them... At least they can watch you grow - Princess to Queen, protecting dreams and defeating nightmares...'' The boy comfortably said to me, kneeling down.

''Rosie...'' Another woman announced. No one called me Rosie except...

''Momma!''. I Ran towards her, my arms outstretched, tears streaming down my face.

''Rosie, We knew... This is your job, your job to watch down on everyone...'' Mother said.

''Me and your father will not be here, but will be up there...'' she pointed up to the sky.

''You see that big star? It has millions of little stars around it... Medium, small and tiny. Your our big star, Rosie, and we're the ones surrounding you''.

''But i don't want to leave you...'' I cried, frowning but somehow feeling better. A Big crash occurred in the distance, Everyone turned around shocked, to see that another monster was dashing towards us.

''Guardian of dreams! Stop it!'' everyone screamed, panicking.

''I, I Don't know how!''. Mother clutched my hands.

''Your the big star, Rosie, and we're the ones surrounding you...'' She repeated.

''I... Your right, I Just got to believe...''. I shut my eyes tight, and lifted up my wand. A Spark came from the tip, everyone leaned forward in hope, the monster getting closer. Another spark, zap, Another twinkle, poof. Soon enough, millions of stardust exploded from my wand, forming a giant golden star.

''A Launch star, well done... Rosie!'' Mother smiled.

''Everyone, in... This should lead you to somewhere safe'' I Announced, rounding everyone up.

I Was about to go in there with momma, but she shook her head. ''Rosie, this is it, I will watch you grow, may the stars shine down on you''. With a whisk of dust, she had gone. I went into the launch star, crying uncontrollably.

I Landed on a strange new planet. Still crying from the upsetment from earlier. Soon, I lifted up my head, hearing a warm presence.

''Momma?'' A Little star asked, cocking its head to one side.

''I...''. I Couldn't finish, the star made me feel safe, so I should make it feel safe.

''Where is your momma?'' I Asked, trying not to think back.

It all of a sudden started crying, I Got up and held it with my hands.

''Here Is your momma, I'm here, please don't cry...''.

The star looked up with a comforted face.

''Momma! Momma!''.

I had seen one of these before, they're called a Luma...

''Yes, hello...'' I waved, then millions of other Lumas crowded around me.

''Momma!''.

''Where have you been!''.

''Please don't leave again!''.

''We heard you went after someone, who was it?''.

It was that moment I realised... I Now needed to take my mother's place, and follow in her footsteps.

''...May the stars shine down on you all'' I faintly smiled, looking up in the black sky dotted with the small stars.

And the shining big star, in the middle, always watching them.


End file.
